Hiccup In the Real World?
by artisticRadifyer
Summary: Hiccup coming to my house via Wizard of Oz logic. Veeery sparse updates.
1. Arrival

**God, I think I hate this one. But I said everything on my Profile, and everything you will get. An unfinished story that has the same situation is the inspiration, but I can't find it or recall it off the top of my head. In her version, he speaks english, in mine he can't unless he learns. Also Toothless isn't there. Yet, or never, I'm not sure. But he isn't in this scene.**

Hiccup was running home in the woods, trying to get out of the sudden hail. He was no stranger to sudden storms, but normally everyone knew about them and reminded everyone else that it looked like it would storm that day! But, nope, no one saw this one coming and so he had ambled his way on out into the woods with Toothless after the morning dragon academy session. Other than that he had a free day for the first time in a while and had expressed his want to the gang that he wanted to chill with Toothless. They had gone out to the cove and lazed around in the little bit of sunlight present, after the two friends had bruised enough spots on Hiccup to say he had gotten into some of the rare blackberries from Johan's ship by playing on the ice, of course.

Now, though, the storm had beared down on them hard and they were struggling to get home on foot. Hiccup and Toothless trudged out of the woods, up the hill his house sat on, and could barely snag the door back into its closed position.

Hiccup's dad greeted him, "Son, I was getting ready to go and look for you both." Hiccup saw the extra furs on his father and the small supply bag on the table, his father had been close to getting lost looking for him out there.

"I appreciate it, Dad," he returned, "but, by yourself?"

"I was going to stop by Gober's."

"Ah; that's a bit better then."

"Of course, Hiccup! I would want you found."

"Again: Thanks, Dad."

"You have only said that once, son. You said 'appreciated' the other time."

"Oh, so you were listening?"

"Of course!"

"Of course." Hiccup sighed and shivered, "It's warmer in the loft so I'm going up."

"Okay, son, please don't somehow get sick."

"I'm not promising anything to that statement."

All Hiccup heard in reply to that smart remark was a sigh before he heard his father but something over the fire. After a peak down, he made a note to look for the smell of stew-stew Hiccup had actually made earlier today, there was enough for the both of them to have another meal out of it-so his father wouldn't burn it. Again.

The storm picked up suddenly outside, but no one commented on it until Hiccup's skydoor for him and Toothless decided it couldn't handle the wind pressure from the storm and flew open, the wind hitting him harshly from where he had been standing by his desk. Hiccup tried closing it, but it knocked into him like Toothless accidentally does sometimes. He fell down hard, and he had no clue he wouldn't know anymore of Berk for a while later.

!*!*!*!*!

When Hiccup woke, he found himself on the ground in some tall, coarse grass. As he stirred to get up and move, he heard a sort of grinding, gravel-shifting noise. He looked up, and the first thing he saw was shortly trimmed grass not a half foot away from his prone form. Looking further he saw some strange...airborne metal platform with the middle colored black with a tightly straining, black also, fabric net stretched in the space above ground. There was an additional net surrounding the area above the other net but this one had slightly larger holes. Next was a very large, very intricate, and very abnormal hut.

Hiccup, suddenly realizing this is not Berk, went on high alert; looking for the possibly dangerous object that made the gravel-grinding sound earlier. A white metallic thing on wheels came to a slow stop by a tree, but no one was by it to move it. After noticing some movement inside it, it opened up and a girl climbed out.

She was thicker than the teens in his own group, but he had seen plenty of women as thick or bigger than her by miles before, so he was not phased by that or her color of hair or the style the hair was in. What he was perturbed by was the clothing. He had never seen such markings on a tunic before, besides which, by the way the fabric fluttered in the light breeze, it was a much thinner material than he had ever encountered before.

The woman swayed a bit and almost tripped before steadying herself and opening another section of the white metal machine-it had to be a machine, the low humming he didn't realize he had been hearing at first is gone now-to grab a heavy looking sack that she put the straps around her shoulders so it would lie against her back.

He watched the-she looked younger than he had thought before-girl walk up to a door with an expensive amount of glass in it, pause, and then open it up. She went in and he saw something small darting around her feet, before she reopened the door a bit and instantly turned away to go further in when he heard an explosion of noise in the form of repeated howls come from inside.

The girl didn't seem to pay any mind at first, from what he could see with her silhouette inside, but soon she came back to the door to open it again fully, and stare at something that zipped in front of her to run towards him.

He crouched down even further than his already short lying-on-his-elbows-height to hope the furry animal would shoo on its way. Wondering where Toothless suddenly was, he heard the animal stop just inside the cut grass, yelling at the top of its little lungs that he was lying here.

Hiccup had closed his eyes and laid down entirely when he heard the woman speak in a language he didn't know. When she sounded again she was much closer, and peeking that she had indeed spotted him, got up slowly, wobbling some on his foot and prosthetic.

!*!*!*!*!

When the person got up, my mind blanked of all thought and I stood in a stupor. Was this Hiccup? Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Son of Stoick the Vast: 'Hear His Name and Tremble, Ugh, Ugh,' Pride of Berk, Hope and Heir of Berk, The Dragon Conqueror or Trainer, Head of the Berk Dragon Academy, Apprentice to Gobber the Belch, Slayer of the Red Death, Rider of 'The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself:' aka. The Night Fury Toothless, and ect., himself?

If Kricket hadn't shut up just then, I might have never moved ever again.


	2. Language

**I found a few followers, and figured I'd try to satisfy you guys. Thanks for reading my absolute crappy effort writing. I used the Icelandic translation for Hiccup, which is 'Hiksti.' Most of my Spanish is spanishdict translated.**

I brought a hand up to rub one eye, but not daring to blink with the other. I am positive this is Hiccup, but there was never any harm in asking, "Are you Hiccup?"

He looked at me for a second, and I figured this would be going south very quickly. He spoke in a language I was not familiar with, even if I could guess what he'd said.

"Great. Language barrier," I looked away a moment, with an exaggerated thinking face on so he wouldn't think I was ignoring him. Figuring books haven't been wrong about everything, I start from the beginning. I put both hands to my chest, "Rachel," I gestured to the dog sniffing at the boy's prosthetic leg (a Chorkie, Chihuahua and Yorkie mix), "Kricket," then I gestured to him.

"Hiksti."

"Hiksti?" He nodded at my pronunciation.

"Krickt?" I nod, she comes even if I call her Circuit Board. "Rachel?" I nod once more.

That out of the way, I gesture for him to follow me inside my house. We go up the slight slope to the open-wall garage, up the brick steps, and into the laundry room. I heard his prosthetic on the tile as we went through, and the transition to the wood floors of the dining room we never use. I winced, knowing it'll be one thing my mother will not be happy with: the way it'll leave marks everywhere in the floor. Hopefully her weird enthusiasm about how she can ship me with the real thing behind 'Hiccup and Jack Frost boyfriend type' will curb her ire and the like.

Because there is no way I could hide this. Our family is at least a little privacy-free because my younger step-brothers seem to forget about privacy sometimes. My mom and staddy use my shower, since the master bath is under renovation. Half of my room is used for guests, where I would sleep in my very small hammock or on the couch.

I lead Hiccup to said couch and ask hesitantly after we both sit, "...¿Hablas español?"

Hiksti nods quickly, "¡Sí! ¿Sabes cómo llegué aquí?"

"Ah!" I waved my hands in front of me, "Not so fast… I heard 'aquí'? 'Aquí' means 'here.' You're asking how you got here, but," I switched to answer him, "No idea."

He seems to swear, and although his next question is noticeably slower, I don't recognise any of it, "Perdón… Hablo… eh, MUY poco español…"

He was understandably disappointed, but an idea popped in my head at seeing it. I stood and motioned for him to stay, then thought I was being rude, so I tried, "Beber? Comida?"

He seemed to contemplate it and decides, "Agua?"

"Sí. Un momento."

I get up and get him a plastic cup, put a little bit of ice in it, and filled it the rest of the way with water. I hand it to him as he looks a bit amazed into it-probably at how clean it is-and run off to my Cheeseburger Backpack. I snatch the laptop charger out of the top bun and the laptop itself from the tomato to bring out to the living room. I set up near Hiccup-Hiksti and turn it on. I gesture gently to it, "Habla bien español."

The unlock screen shown, I unlock it and open chrome. I search in google, 'spanishdict' and the website pops up. Then, glancing at the keyboard, I type 'spanish keyboard' in a new tab for the special characters in the language. I turn to Hiksti, "Letras, aquí. 'Escribir', aquí," and switch, "And then I'll translate it in the other tab."

He looks at the keyboard, and holds down 'd', which results in a string of the letter. Without saying anything, I point to the backspace button. He only taps it once this time, and sees the last letter disappear. He removes them all and slowly constructs a sentence. I have no need to show him how to use the track pad as he saw me use it to open the websites, and he uses the special characters on the screen a few times. He kinda leans back when he's done, and I copy and paste the words to the translating site.


	3. Not Yet

[Do you know how I got here?]

[No. Tell me what happened just before this.]

[A storm grew, and a door hit me on the head.]

I pause. [You were knocked out by the door and woke up here?]

Out loud Hiksti affirms, "Si."

Thinking out loud, even though he doesn't understand me, seems to distract him from evolving the panicked look in his posture, "To be honest it sounds like a Wizard of Oz situation. But, he wasn't transported with his house, and didn't kill anything upon entry to our universe; that we know of. I've never met a Good Witch to give him slippers that'll take him home-or maybe a magic boot and prosthetic would suffice. Hell just a boot portkey would work wouldn't it? No, because that would involve time and whole 'nother universe probably. Homestuck God Tier powers have not revealed their existence to me yet, no transporalizers, no Felt if they could even help; I never paid that much attention to them. Narnia wardrobes are a definite no, since it stopped working in-universe. Subway stations and airplanes are a 'no.' Wait! How did Dorothy get back home? It was the slippers, I think, because of that cheesey fade between transition-nevermind. Cartoons like to hit people for the second time to get results, and the weird episode about Fishlegs getting macho had hypnosis. So it's not like they don't believe in that kind of thing." I looked back at the computer, knowing it was long shot, but determined to show I would help all I could before entertaining the notion of one of my favorite movie franchise's character being in close proximity for more than an evening. I typed, [Do you want to get hit in the head again? To try and repeat how you got here?]

Hiccup looked at the questions for a long time before answering, [Wouldn't we need a storm?]

[The weather here isn't too stormy. You would possibly have to wait a few weeks in the least.]

[I don't need a possible concussion. Maybe as a last resort.]

I laughed at that, "Si. Entiendo." I sighed after a moment at the situation. After no alternate ideas sprung to mind, "Well. If you don't want that route," I switched, "No sé."

As we were both left to our own thoughts, I politely turned myself away from him to not stare; even by accident. I thought of how we could keep people from smothering him to death should we ever need to take him somewhere. Then, failing ideas for that, how to keep my mom off of him when she gets home. Or the kids...who are now getting off of the bus.

I jump up off the couch suddenly enough to startle Hiccup and say, "Hiksti! Vamos! Vamenos?-Arg! Come on!" I urge him up and get him following me, to my room. I close the door behind us and after a few moments of Hiksti being shushed by me, lets us hear the noise of the same door we used to get into the house opened.

"Get out your homework, PLEASE?" I called through the door, "I'll be out in a minute or so!" I said I couldn't hide him, and I know I can't, but introductions would be better if there was an adult they listen to nearby. As I glance around the semi-dirty room, I grab any clothing and put them around the step-up dividing my room and into the dirty-clothes-basket. Not much else is seriously dirty, per se, but there were pillows everywhere and any flat surface that was not the floor was cluttered with stuff. Satisfied, I turn and address the awkwardly standing Hiksti with a stern finger that points down, "Aquí." Not 'stay' like a dog, since I don't know the word, but 'here'. And then, "Silla?" because that means 'chair' and not 'sit' or even better 'chill'. Remembering I left the computer, I dash to my side of the room-indicated by the step-up and hidden most of the way by blankets hung from the ceiling for another attempt at privacy. I pull a English to Spanish dictionary my mom gave me when I started the class in highschool out of a stack of books on the floor and dart back out to give it to him, "Leer, querer?" 'Read, you want?' Just missing 'if' that time, and possibly some proper grammar.

It's only as I leave him with an apologetic wave that I realize: if he decides to explore my side of the room, out of all of my things, he will recognize three circular posters on my walls depicting my three favorite dragon group classifications, as well-if he ventures my books-as the first seven of the How to Train Your Dragon books, plus the twelfth, not to mention the Build-a-Bear Toothless and smaller stuffed one nestled in a decorative shelf of old stuffed toys. I would have some explaining to do, eventually.


End file.
